


youichi-kun

by TSUKKIMOCHI



Category: Dive!! (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSUKKIMOCHI/pseuds/TSUKKIMOCHI
Summary: 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐢-𝐤𝐮𝐧━━ ❝ you like this 'youichi-kun' a lot, don't you? ❞© TSUKKIMOCHI  ; plot© eto mori ; dive!!
Relationships: Fujitani Youichi/Sakai Tomoki
Kudos: 4





	youichi-kun

_We all need that someone who gets you like no one else  
Right when you need it the most  
We all need a soul to rely on, a shoulder to cry on  
A friend through the highs and the lows_

_Alone pt. II - Ava Max, Alan Walker_

**______.｡.:*✧_ **

Tomoki Sakai walked down the familiar streets one sunny afternoon.

The weather was nice, much unlike his mood. Youichi hasn't come to practice in a week — terrifying in itself — only to accidentally run into Okitsu, who told Tomo that the star diver seemed to be alright.

 _Maybe physically alright,_ thought Tomoki. He can't say he knows how Youichi feels as everyone feels things differently, but he can maybe imagine a rough sketch.

Nearing the brunets' house, Tomo adjusts his hold on the white orchids. He originally intended them as a congratulatory present but he's not so sure anymore. Maybe they'll bring some sort of comfort? Or is that too far-fetched..?

Yeah, it probably is.

He didn't have much time to think about it, anyway, as he was standing in front of the gate of the Fujitani house. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. To his luck, it was Youichi who opened the door. It would've been a bit awkward if their coach opened it instead..

"Tomo? What are you doing here- what are the flowers for?" Asked Youichi with a rather puzzled expression.

Stumbling for words, the speech he practiced on the way here flew right out of his mind. "Uh- um- I.. These- they're for, um, you. I came 'cause I was worried.."

Youichis' expression hardened ever so slightly at that, "Worried about MDC's future, am I right?"

"What-?! No! I was worried about _you_!"

"Me?"

Youichi looked so surprised it broke Tomos' heart. It looked as if he was genuinely surprised someone was actually worried about _him_ as a person, not as MDCs' star diver, pillar, future. Youichi considered the option that Tomo was lying to him, but he quickly shook that off. Tomo would never do that. He's too soft and pure to play him like that. So he let him in. They entered Youichis' room upstairs and sat down on the bed. The silence was overwhelmingly awkward and Youichi felt as if he was being suffocated. He mentally scoffed, _as if the pressure wasn't enough_.

"So.. what's wrong, Youichi-kun?"

Tomoki felt proud of himself for popping the important question without stuttering. He wanted to know what was holding his friend back so he can try helping him get over it.

"What do you mean? I'm okay," Youichi lied through his teeth.

Not like he could fool Tomoki with his diamond eyes, but at least he tried.

He could only observe Tomoki when he turned his whole body to face him. The intensity in his ocean eyes nearly made him gasp out loud. To have that gaze focused on him and him only, it was.. _enticing_.

"Please don't lie to me. You skipping practice for a week is like you holding up a sign with 'I AM SAD' written on it with red paint."

Youichi scoffed, disbelieving. His suspicions of Tomoki only coming here because he skipped practice returned to plague his mind. "Don't act like you know me, Tomo."

"I _do_ know you, 'cause I've been following you around since I was 8, Youichi-kun," that caught said brunet's attention, "I've been looking up to you since I was 8, trying to be just like you so I could stand next to you on the platforms. And _this_ ," he pointed at Youichi, "is how you act when you're stressed. I just wish you'd drop the act and tell me what's bothering you, because the one thing that's keeping _me_ going is _you_. You've helped me so many times, unconsciously or not, and I want to help you, too. You've sacrificed so much to be where you are now. Your friends, free time. You've never even had a girlfriend, Youichi-kun. I can't let all your hard work go to waste because you crumbled under the stress, all alone."

Tomokis' gaze was unwavering and so, _so_ captivating yet terrifying to the brunet. Terrifying because he felt like those ocean eyes stared right through him, revealing every single secret he holds inside, every thought and emotion. It scared Youichi. Yet those very same eyes captivated him, lured him in, and he fell. He fell so deep and so suddenly and he doesn't even remember when. He knew his own eyes glossed over, the tears only seconds from spilling, but he didn't want to have his weakness be exposed.

"It's okay to cry, Youichi-kun. It's better to let it out," said Tomo, opening his arms in an invitation.

Youichi didn't want to feel exposed but the invitation, the gaze, the _person_ , were too alluring to refuse.

So he leapt inside his friends open arms, being enveloped by his warmth, kindness and scent.

Tomokis' scent was extremely relaxing — he smelt like cinnamon and pool water — and Youichi let all his emotions pour out. He exposed all 17 years of held back frustration and sadness.

An hour later, when Youichi was softly sniffing in his friends arms with Tomoki stroking his back and hair, Tomoki was patiently waiting for Youichi to start talking. When he did, it was quiet and muffled but Tomoki heard it thanks to their close proximity.

"I'm so tired of being a _pillar_ of hope or whatever. I'm not MDCs' mascot. I'm a person, a _human being_. Why can't I do what _I_ want to?"

"Isn't diving what you want to do, Youichi-kun?"

"No, it is, I just.. I want to do it my way. I was fine with my dad coaching me before, but now.."

"It doesn't feel right anymore. Is that it?"

"Yeah.. I realised not that long ago that I can't look at him like my dad anymore. Over the years he just became 'coach', not 'dad'. It's weird and scary and I hate it. I hate being his pillar, I hate being used like this, I hate all the stupid projects I keep getting signed up for, I hate being forced to be someone else, I hate not having an actual dad, I hate not having friends, I hate me."

Tomo gasped as if he was personally offended by the last statement, "Youchi-kun! Why would you say that?"

"I don't have a specific reason. I just don't like who I am anymore."

"Ah. Well, that's okay. Everyone goes through a time when they hate themselves at some point," Tomo replied, continuing to tangle his fingers in Youichis hair. Youichi then looked up slightly, sniffling once. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tomo smiled, "and they usually come back stronger once they win the fight. More confident. I can't wait to see you be confident, Youichi-kun. I hope the others will get to see the Youichi I see one day, too. He's truly an amazing person. I aspire to be like him one day."

Youichi, although reluctantly, replied with "You like this 'Youichi-kun' a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah. I really do. I might even love him."

**________________**

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii !!
> 
> this has been on my drive for a while so i decided to finish it up and post it finally lolol
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed <33


End file.
